The high school days
by kristina101
Summary: 3 bestfriends and dealing with high school, read for more info.


It's the first day of school at Northridge High School and the three best friends Kaitlyn, Christie & Joel were heading to their lockers where they were putting their backpacks away until they saw these guys that were just staring at them and smiling. So Kaitlyn decides to talk to the girls. "hey guys, I was wondering do you see the guys over there, just staring at us" Kaitlyn said, Christie answered "yeah I wonder why they're staring at us", Joel answered Christie "well since no one wants to go there and ask them I will" so Joel walks up to the guys and her best friends are just looking at her wondering what she's going to say to them, so Joel is with the guys and she asks them "hey I'm Joel, I was wondering why are you staring at me and my best friends?" the boys looked puzzled pretending they didn't know what she meant, so finally they answered " you guys are cute, are you new?" and Joel answered them saying "yeah" and one guy named Christian had a little crush on her and he told her " well I can show you the way around, if you want?" and Joel smiled and said "yeah I'd be happy for you to show me and my friends around, thanks and maybe your friends can come along too" and Christian smiled and said " yeah we guys can show you girls around." Joel was thinking that maybe she should introduce the guys to her best friends, so she said "hey want to meet my friends?" and Christian screamed out "YES" and Joel looked at him and he said "I mean yes" they started to laugh and they started to walk towards the girls and Joel introduced them "Kaitlyn and Christie meet Christian, Kolby, and James" and the girls said "hey" and Kolby asked them "hey so which one is which?" Kaitlyn said " I'm Kaitlyn and that's Christie" and Kolby said " nice to meet you, so what classes are you in" and obviously the three best friends had the same classes and Christie said " Spanish, English, Earth science, Algebra and Digital photography" and the guys got so happy and they said " we have the same classes" and so they all got so excited and so they all decided to walk to Spanish together, Joel and Christian were walking together and Kolby and Kaitlyn were walking together and Christie and James were walking together and when they got to class they all sat by each other and they talked the entire class period and on the first day the teacher got so mad at them that she decided to give them assigned seats and they all sat apart from each other which made Christie so mad that she got up from her seat and she said "I know that today is the first day of class but you had no right to do that, like everybody else was talking and that's not fair that we have to get our seats switched and no one else" the teacher got up from her seat and she said " Christie one more word I hear from you, your going to the principals office" Christie was so mad she didn't care what the teacher said so she said " this isn't fair and I don't care if I get sent to the office I'm just trying to tell you you're an unfair teacher and that your picking favorites". The teacher seemed very shocked and was very mad at how Christie was acting up, so she got up from her desk went to the phone and called the front office and asked them if they could bring a hall monitor to walk Christie down, since it's the first day of school and everything. So the hall monitor walks into the classroom and says "what seems to be the problem?" the teacher answered "Christie over here is being disruptive in class, she got mad because I changed her seat where she couldn't be next to her friends" and Christie got mad and yelled "your just jealous because you have no friends". The hall monitor grabbed Christie and walked down the hall with her. So half way down the hall, the hall monitor asked Christie "why did you say that to Mrs. Nissan?" and Christie answered "well it's just that I felt like she was jealous that we actually had friends to talk to and she didn't, like everyone was talking through out the entire class period but she assigned seats for me and my friends, like that's showing favoritism". The hall monitor thought she had a very good point, so after she left Christie with the principal she went back to the classroom to get Christie's things and talk to Mrs. Nissan about the whole situation.


End file.
